Where I Belong
by XAmethystRoseXBANDIT
Summary: 4 Kunoichi's, treated like dirt and were tossed away. Kami gave them a chance in a new world, a world of ALICES. What will Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino when they have 4 handsome Special Alice Student trying to catch their hearts?
1. The Choice

**Author's Note**

** Here to inform you that this story is a crossover of Naruto, Gakuen Alice, and Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

**If you don't like the story please go ack to your profile and go to your Computer's history and erase this from the history of your computer.**

**I would rather let you do that than insulting my story.**

**Warning: Wrong spellings or misplaced, or forgotten words are missing.**

Summary: 4 kunoichis, abandoned, betrayed, and felt useless to their team-No, they were useless as their teammates and sensei said. Then, a chance popped, they are to start their new life, to start new friend, and new love...

Will they be betrayed again? What if the girls are...

Powerful strength Yet Fragile Heart At the same time?

Read as the story goes into a wonderful story!

Konoha

Konoha's day was great! Especially to all kunoichis! Their days were loved, especially by their team! WRONG!

4 kunoichis had a problem with their team.. a few minutes, they each found their own team talking about them.. only that they weren't good news...

_Flashback_

_Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were chatting..._

'' _hey guys? Did.. you notice something strange to your team? "_

_Ino ask.. '' w-well, i notice someone staring at my back.. and sometimes, we only took 3 training spree at a week.. K-kurenai-sensei said that we took 15 D r-ranks... and s-sometimes, they look at me with s-shame,d-disgust, and a weight a-at the team in a second t-then next, their nice... '' hinata said... '' well mine too.. '' '' yup, same...'' '' i know right? How about we spy them? Theres no mission and we should suppress and stalk our senseis!'' the girls looked at ino like she grew a second head.._

'' _okay!'' the girls nodded,_

_As each girl followed their sensei and carefully supressing their chakra.. they seem that their team were gathered at the trainning ground 28 RANDOM HIDDEN TRAINING GROUND .. _

'' _yo~'' kakashi said, the three teams sigh as a reply.. '' back to business, can you 6 train there? '' kakashi ask, the boys nodded, '' i got a problem .. a burden fan girl weight is on my team... sakura, she's fangirly, only trains to impress me and sasuke, and hits naruto.. ''kakashi said seriously, sakura was hurt, '' MY SAME ETERNAL RIVAL IS THE SAME FOR ME THEN! MY UNYOUTHFUL STUDENT! TENTEN ! IS NO WHERE NEAR MY TWO STRONG YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! AND SHE'S DRAGGING THE TEAM TO A TRAP HOLE!'' gai said , tenten felt like she was hitted by a kunai at her heart.. '' i know right? Hinata, a weak and stutterer girl, and stalks at naruto! I c-'' '' she stalks at me! I better avoid her then! First i had to act to like sakura-__**chan **__, but the hits were strong and she never use it to mission! And hinata, the freakiness of her is her stuttered nature and her faintenissy problem! Pheyuck! Rasengan!'' as naruto dodge and attacks sasuke, sasuke stared boredly and nodded in agreement... sakura were hit a lot of bricks, '' as i was saying , i regret to take my responsibility of her at my hands, i can't keep focusing on her.. kiba and shino are waayyyy better.. shes a dead , useless, and a pathetic weight on our team! And her stutters annoy me lately! '' as she watched her so important student sparring strongly, '' i know, Ino's been dragging us to shop and it annoys me.. ALOT, she should just drop being a ninja, and guess what? She talks girl talks and alot of plants.. she should just stay home and be a proper lady, not a pathetic ninja in training while acting like a highschool girl'' as asuma continues to smoke... ino felt her tears stroll down .. '' i suggest we should remove them.. their a dead weight! They could kill us in a mission while we save-the-poor-girls-ass ! let them resign! They could not let me accomplish my ambition! My goal! My revenge!'' as sasuke yelled, the others nodded, '' i agree, fate can lead us to death if they our in within our team.. they are dead weight, losers, and a weak pathetic girls.. fate leads the pink girl to be a medic , not a ninja. Fate leads the blond girl to be a gardener not a ninja, fate also leads the pathetic orphaned girl in our team to be a weapon seller not a ninja, shes just a dead weight , fate deemed that.. and the weak,pathetic, hyuuga heir is destined to lead a civillian life, grow normal as she is nothing but a mere weakling! Hiashi-sama told me i will challenge her to a duel today at the hyuuga compound, as she continue to lose later, the cage bird seal will pass onto her, her children and her decendants, and it will be place to her tomorow! Serves her right! Fate leads her to be a puppet!'' neji cackled , the others clapped.. '' I agree with Neji, Tenten is a weakling, she only resides with weaponry, taijutsu are helpful not like an unyouthful orphaned girl'' lee said in agreement, ''Sure right dattebayou!'' '' I pity those girls, but they are simply weak to be in our team.. they are better off with their chosen life'' shino said... '' hah! Serves them right! I suggest we kick them out! Like the stoic uchiha says! All hail to the emo king!'' everyone laugh as sasuke bonked hardly kiba's head.. '' as i was saying, they are weak! Complain them! Go to the council! They are so weak, and besides... those girls are nothing but weak!'' kiba yelled, the girls could not take it and leave leaving no trace but only each of their tears.._

_Flashback End_

They were cying... '' What do I do?'' hinata panicked, '' I say we should leave.. we should restart our life, it would be great right?'' Sakura thought, '' I say we all go in'' '' Let's do it!'' they all agreed..

And their fates were sealed


	2. The Girls HAd Vanished

Sakura brought 30 storage scrolls, 10 storage scrolls are all food, and food cookers like matches, and such, another set of 10 storage scrolls are all books, and another 10 are all medical supplies.

Ino brought a small two pouches at her hips, it had 4 storage scrolls, but it can carry lot of things.. 1 scroll is all about seeds, plants, flower and planting things and lastly her all about plant book.. the second were all style of clothes, making cloths things, and such all about it..

Two last scrolls were her all all her biggest tents...

Tenten brought 80 storage scrolls, her 30 scrolls were kunai. The 20 scrolls had shuriken, and lastly the 20 more scrolls were all sword, katanas, spear, and a scythe. 5 more storage scrolls were all about how to make weapon book and supplies, and how to care and evolve it while the other 5 are a few weapon mistress taijutsu.

Hinata brought 46 scrolls, 20 are all jutsu's, strong one and books from her fathers and hyuuga library, not like they miss it cause it was covered in COMPLETE dust.. the 20 scrolls were all funiture, like pillows , blanket and such, the 6 scrolls were all about cooking.

While planning how to run away , the konoha was attacked by orochimaru again, his arm fully revived, they planned to keep safety the children first, then put a message to tsunade's desk, they succeed, while planning to get out.. the ground shakes and the heavens were roaring, '' HINATA! '' they watched her to go near the storm because hanabi was getting near to it, hinata throw her away , then suddenly, a purple swirling portal opened and suck the nearby people, and those were, hinata,sakura, ino and tenten.. they screamed , and vanish.. the portal vanish and the ground stopped shaking the heavens were silent... orochimaru was gone... and now they were thinking about the lost of kunoichi, except for some few people..


	3. Kami Arigatou

DIMENSION IN HEAVEN

The four kunoichi appeared, and saw a beautiful woman, she had white hair with shining yellow eyes , and a purely white robes, she had a crown made of gold..

'' I am Dalah , you may call me kami-san, or kami-kaa-san'' she said cheerfully , '' hai , kami-kaa-san..'' they all said..

'' you will be sent to a world of tokyo, you will reside in a academy of alice people, alice are power that can lead you to control it, like an ilusion alice can give ilusion, you 4 will go there ass you find new porpuse and start a new life there.. the four of you had kekkei genkai or will be known as Alices..'' '' what?!'' the four girl said, hinata knew she had but another ? '' you tenten, had the kekkei genkai, of Weaponries. You can make anything a weapon, steel , gold and anything you want too and they will have speed, agility and strength if you want to. and your other alices will be the alice of metal and wind with a alice of a silver panther... Ino, you had the kekkei genkai of Mistress of Death, or the Alice of Mistress Death your ability is to see through a person soul, control and order a soul, you can also revive 4 times in each person, you can also make a person Immortal like the 4 of you but requires alot of your energy. Your other alices are being a Emerald cheetah panther and alice of nature and air.

Sakura you had the kekkei genkai of Sakura Petals, The Abilities are using sakura petals into weapons, you cast a great gengutsu, you can use a single petal to illusion yourelf for a year... and it's great for killing too.. her Stayuran, is like a tsukoyomi, but she doesnt have any illness..

She can reality inflict pain, scratch eyes, and wound will appear, the victim won't die of course, if the victim had only been defeated by mentally , it will go insane, while physically, the victim might die, slowly and painfully to death. You'r a youkai wolf and your also a goddess of fire and.. flames.. fire can burn , but flames are diffrent, 100 times stronger, it cannot be putted out with water or such, only the user who cast it can undo it and your other alices are being a Red Wolf and the alice of Fire.

You hinata, had the Tenshi Byakuugan

Your ancestor is a angel, so only a pure heart can deserve the tenshi byakuugan.. you can extract your real wings, smaller can't let you fly and you will be a weak tenshi, but huge wings will be a sign your not weak but strong

And your tenshi byakuugan can search your soul to purify it or destroy it ... like a mistress of ghost.. you also have the alice of a Silver fox and alice of water and ice. '' the woman said, ''really? '' '' Yes. But for a price, you won't be able to use ninjutsu that doesn't requires your alices but taijutsus and genjutsus are the exception. Now girls, becareful okay? Go find a new life and a new love. Good luck" and she kissed them on a forehead and suddenly all they heard is a soft sayonara..


	4. In The Forest Of Gakuen School

They were transported in a green forest and smiled

And silently thanked Kami-kaa-san while the girls planned.

Ino made a powerful and a large barrier..

They set up a large tent, and 4 big sized tent.. the huge one was the living room.

Inside, it had 2 couch, with a shelter of book and scrolls. it also had a game of chess board, snake and ladder, and such.

Tenten's tent , is silver with brown,inside had silver and a brown sleeping fuuton.. Is that you call it? , all her clothes were useless since it was the crappy orphanage gave so all of her clothes will be manage by Ino, since she is a great designer.

And at the side are a box of her things and storage scrolls.

Ino's tent was decorated by yellow flowers and green plants.

She had a yellow pillow and a yellow fuuton and a green blanket, with a little of her left if a small table and on top of it is a yellow rose in a vase and to the left to it is a huge box of all her things like her storage scrolls.

Sakura tent is red with pink flames, and her fuuton is the same only it was pink and it had red flames with a box near of the opening the tent filled of her scrolls and books.

Hinata tent was blue with lavander wings decorated , her futon were lavander and blue feathers decorated blanket and a chest of her things.

Next day

They saw themselves, tenten was a panther, she was a silver panter with brown patches, she also had brown chocolate eyes and a tint of silver...

Ino herself is a cheetah, she had yellow fur like a cheetah only that hers are brighter and her eyes were emerald, she didn't had any spots and marks..

Hinata is a silver fox , she had silver fur with lavander streaks, her eyes were lavender purple with slits...

Sakura is a pink wolf with red patches of fur, and she also had blood red eyes.

They still understand each other, so they decided they should look around the school, they would meet at sunset inside the barrier.


	5. Girls in Animal Form Meet Boys

Sakura P.O.V.

I was walking around school, carefully, I'm not a full grown but i can still scare someone... I saw something that i always liked.. a Sakura tree, like my name... I always like the tree, but in Konoha, they just cutted it for wood... I walked there and fell asleep..

'_Huh?'_ I thought, I woke up and felt my eyelids open, I felt someone near me, I saw it was a black haired boy, he was sleeping at the tree, I took a curious glance, '' nice place to spend right?'' I felt myself almost jump! He frightened me, I thought he was asleep... his eyes... beautiful red orbs...

'' hey, do you like the tree? '' I nodded, '' for a wolf, you seem to understand me. Why are you here? Should you be with your pack?'' he ask while closing his eyes.. i shook my head, ''ahhh, a lone wolf eh? Well at least you aren't caged...'' i curiously look at him... i saw the sun setting, ''OI! Natsume! Come here! Let's go now!'' i turned to see a brown haired girl in pig tails, and she had brown eyes.. '' Hai, hai polka-dot panties '' i run to the meeting spot, but not missing Natsume words. '' what a strange wolf'' he asked '' I'm strange indeed'' I said, I saw his eyes widen... and I took off in a blinding speed.

But before that, I took a glance at him and for the first time ever, my heart skipped its beat.

Ino P.O.V

I walked around the east forest this is my story and i make up things here, things that, those and what eves

I saw a silver haired guy, his hair is a bit spiked sideways, he turned around, I saw lovely emerald eyes... '' hello there, im Mizuki Yonomori, want to come with me? My mean friend left me'' i nodded and followed him, ''Tomoe-kun! Tomoe! Geez, that fox really is the same old one'' I saw a little rabbit stuck in a stone.

I walked near her, 'don't worry I won't eat you, I'll help you' I said in animal language.. the little one is nodded but still looks looked warily at me , I gently rolled the stone, the little rabbit just thanked, '' you know, for a cheetah , I thought you would eat her'' i just stared at his eyes, admiring those lovely emerald orbs.. we already look and I saw the sky and thought, _'the sunset is nearing, I must go' _I thought, I took the direction to where the meeting place is, but before that, '' buhbye little cheetah-chan!'' I laughed, in my human voice, I said, ''thank you, mizuki-kun'' I saw his eyes widen and attempt to run after me but I had already run away fast and blend to the nature.

And I hope we meet again

TenTen P.O.V

I walked around in the barn, i saw a golden haired boy with an azure coloured eyes.

He looked at me and spread his arm, expecting me to hug him, _'maybe his Alice is attracting animals?' _i thought, i saw him had a curious face.. i walked near him and took a nap..

Later

I woke up, I stretch my body, and saw the golden boy is awake, he scratched behind my ear and I purred, '' what's a panther doing here?'' I just kept purring...

I saw the sky outside, _'the sunset will be happening in a few minutes! I must hurry or Ino might kill me' _I got up and quickly was about to get out the barn, '' I don't get why it didn't worked to her?'' the golden boy curiously ask loudly to himself, I turned around and said in human words.. '' cause it don't.. Simple as that , see you again golden boy, hope we meet again'' I said I heard him say wait, but i took in a lightning speed...

Hinata P.O.V

I walked around and saw that I'm on the roof top, I saw a silver haired guy with a purple eyes glaring angrily to the sky , he notices me and narrowed his eyes, I back down, ''Yip, Yip'' I said in kitsune words, he smiled and patted me to my head, he layed down and i hesitated to, but i want to and I can't stop, i was in his lap, i feel his hand scratching behind my ears, i purred to my sleep..

Later

I woke up , lavander orbs stared to purple orbs... i back down and panicked, he calm me down by patting me on my head and scratched behind my ears.. i purred gladly and was about to sleep again when i saw the sunset _'shit! Wait? Did i just said a cursed word? i already lost my stutter since i packed , but i just use cursed words at certain situations, i must go before im dead...' _i thought, i was about to go through the school but people kept pulling my tail, it irritated me.. so she had to jump... i started to walk through the no wall of wire that prevent me jumping, i was about to jump, '' oi? What are you doing you might fall'' ''Tomoe! I finally found you! Your only in the roof top! I got news! Hey Tomoe-kun!'' I sweat dropped to the childish voice, before i jumped, '' arigatou, Tomoe-san, thanks for the company, I hope we meet again'' I said, then jumped,

I zig zag in a lightning speed to our meeting place..

But... did my heart just fasten its speed when I was near at him? I hope we get to meet again. Tomoe-san


	6. The Beginning Of their Lives

Hinata's P.O.V

After running and had gone to the meeting place, I was met by a yelling Cheetah-form Ino

'' Hinata! Where were you?!'' Ino shouted at me at his animal form, '' gomen Ino-chan, I think we should get in'' i said, they nodded and we got in the barrier, '' so what happened?'' Tenten asked, '' well I met some guy in a sakura tree, named Natsume.'' Sakura said, '' well me too, I met someone named Mizuki, a silver hair boy'' Ino simply said as, '' well i met a golden hair boy with azure eyes, so i call him golden boy'' Tenten said '' well...'' ''well?'' they asked me, '' I met a guy named Tomoe, his... White hair and purple orbs are... fascinating '' I said... they were grinning even in their animal forms.. I saw the sun gone down and the moon raise, i felt our forms changed..

Sakura form gone to a human, her form changed, her top is a red tube decorated with black flames and ends to her belly part and a black fur that ends near her waist. Her red skirt that ends to her thighs had slits on the sides ( 7 inches) with a black short underneath them. Her foot is only covered by bandages and seems to be comfortable with it. She wore a middle finger glove that length's to her arm and her once short hair were now long that it ends near her butt. Shealso had pink wolf ears with red patches of fur on them and a pink tail with the same red patches of fur and her once emerald eyes turned red flaming orbs which had s

Ino forms is also changed, her top was a yellow tube with green leaves decorated on it, with a flower strap on her waist with a yellow skirt with flowers decorated on it that ends near her knees and a slit on her left side ( near the thigh) and green shorts underneath them.

Her feet are also covered with bandages to her lower thigh and a green leaf shoe.

Her also short hair grew to her knees and were designed like deidera's with her ponytail decorated with a gold rose and on top of her head were her twitching cheetah ears, with a swishing cheetah tail, her emerald with gold tint slitted eyes glowing in the dark..

Tenten form is really cool.

Her silver white top with a brown panther on it had a single long sleeve with the cuffs are made up of silver fur. her skirt was brown with silver designs that only ends on her upper thigh and had silver fur on the ends while slitted on both sides, and silver leggings that ends to her lower knee while her feet are also covered with bandages and left the toes untouched.

She also had her LONG brown hair that now goes to her knees, and is now a two braided pigtails. Apparently, she had a back-length hair which she tied into tight buns.

She had Silver panther ears and a slick silver panther tail, and slittled silver orbs staring at her form.

My form is... I wore a white top that has both baggy sleeves and ends with patches of white fur that ends on my upper belly. With a purple sash, I also wore a silver skirt that ends to my lower thigh with a right slit on it with lilac purple short underneath the skirt while having my feet bandaged but left my toes alone like the others. My now pure white hair that now ends to my lower butt resembles like Ino-chan but mine has it in a bun style not the ponytail style and with a white ribbon tied with it. Also, I stared my reflection on a water and turned it into ice and shows that I now had white kitsune ears and a long silver tail but the shock is that I no longer had any hyuuga pale eyes but rather, like Tomoe san.. Yet mine is a pale lilac purple.

I looked to my sisters and saw Ino's skin was white along her face but she also had green-gold eye shadow on her eyes with a black eyeliner on it with her high cheekbones colored pink and a light pink lipstick. She looks beautiful!

Sakura and Tenten is beautiful too! With Sakura's white fair skin and her red and gold eyeshadow with a black eyeliner to bring her eyes out with her cheeks and lips painted red.

Tenten slightly tanned skin which is also smooth glitters with silver particles and her silver eyes were borderline with a brown-gold eye shadow with a black eyeliner with a slight red color on her high cheekbones and a reddish-pink lipstick.

"All of you are beautiful! " I said with a smile while my tail swishes around me

They smiled at me and squealed which brings me into my confusion

" Your also beautiful Hinata right now and even before! With your smooth porcelain skin, high-cheek bones, heart shaped-face, big innocent eyes with long eyelashes with a shy personality and soft pink lips.

But now your gorgeous! You had your cheeks colored pale pink with a Black-gold eye shadow and a black eyeliner and rosy pink lips! KAWAII~~ " They all squealed and laughed as I blushed in embaressment.

But I smiled and giggled with them as i looked forward for our new life.

Then suddenly, Tenten spoke with a mischievious smile " we are all beautiful with high cheek bones, natural full kissable lips and long eyelashes but if you ask me who's the cutest, more beautiful and most sexiest, it's Hina-chii! " I then blushed more

Geez! Their all such a teaser!


	7. To Be Caught and To Reveal

6 years

Mikage Tomoe, Age 19, Alice as a silver kitsune and able to use foxes as a ally, Dangerous class for being turned into a complete kitsune and be able to use the ability of theirs with no sweat, Special Student.

Yoroi Natsume , Age 19, Alice fire, Dangerous Class, Special Student.

Nonogi Ruka , Age 19, Alice love/attraction of animals, Now transferred in the Dangerous Class for able to evolve animals into vicious and strong ones, Special Student .

Yonomori Mizuki, Age 19, Alice as a White snake and able to summon one, Dangerous Class, Special Student.

Onna Mizuka Hina (Former: Hyuuga Hinata), Age 18, Alice as a silver kitsune, Tenshi byakugan, and Alice of water and ice.

Onna Kaaton Sakura (Former: Haruno Sakura), Age 18, Alice as a Red Wolf, Sakura Petals, and able to controle the Fire.

Onna Kunai Tenrika (Former: Kirigaya Tenten), Age 18, Alice as Silver Panther, Weaponries, and able to control earth and metal.

Onna Hana Ina (Former: Yamanaka Ino), Age 18, Alice as Emerald Cheetah, Mistress Death, able to control the nature and air.

~ Begin

" Tomoe, Natsume, Ruka and Mizuki. I have another favour and please consider it! " the principal, Haruto Maruro pleads

As the 4 handsome males looked at him, eachheld a different expression.

One with the nicely styled silver-white hair and purple slitted eyes that could pierce your soul held an annoyed one.

One with the raven black hair and deep red eyes held boredom

One with the blonde haired boy with azure eyes held confusion

And The happy-go-lucky male with silver hair, white eye lashes and emerald eyes held a smile

" Sure! " " Ok. " " Tch, as long it satisfy my boredom" " how annoying, as long it has rabbits as rewards. Im running out of them"

The highschool principal clasped his hand in joy and smiled " Great! Over the past 2 years, our pork, chicken, beef meat and eggs are always missing on the night of the full moon.

And recently, my son took a picture of 4 animals carrying them" The president placed four pictures and the 4 Students widened their eyes

The first picture showed four animals that are all running on the roofs.

The second picture showed them more closely and showed an adult Pink wolf with patches of red fur and glowing red eyes carrying a basket of chicken and pork. An adult yellow cheetah with no spots or marks with glowing slitted emerald eyes with its tail carrying a baskets with beef. An adult silver panther with glowing chocolate brown and tints of silver slitted eyes with a plastic of chicken on it mouth and lastly a silver white kitsune with lavender-purple eyes that almost resembled Tomoe ones and was carrying a basket of eggs.

And the two other pictures showed them entering a white portal

" As you can see, this animal thieving is not normal and i believe someone is behind this so I want the 4 of you to follow this animals and capture them. This night"

" Hai "

In the middle of the night, 4 adult animals are creeping silently in the shadows.

A Silver White Fox with glowing lavender slitted eyes.

A Pink Wolf with patches of red fur and red tipped ears and a tail, and glowing bloody red eyes.

A Silver Panther with glowing chocolate brown eyes with tints of silver.

And a bright yellow Panther with gleaming emerald slitted eyes.

Each looking at the meats with hunger

' _I think I want the eggs this night!" Ina purred_

' _The chicken is mine! " Tenrika growled_

' _The beef will be mine! " Sakura howled_

' _Sakura, don't howl. The people might wake up and catch us! "_

" _Nah, they can't even catch us for the past 2 years. What makes you think will be caught now Hina-chii?" Sakura Barked_

" _sigh , oh okay. I guess the pork is mine tonight. " Hina softly yipped_

" _3 2 1 ... GO! " _

And as quick as the wind, all animals rushed to their respective OWNED meats and quickly placed them in a basket from who knows where.

But what the 4 didn't know, a bunch of shadows were creeping behind and then.

...

BARK BARK

YIP YIP YIP

_GROWL_

_GROWL_

The 4 animals were stopped when the boys caught them in a majic sack.

" Gotcha! " Mizuki chirped

"I'm sorry little panther " Ruka said as he holds the sack with an angry panther

" Hn.. " NAtsume said with a growling wolf in the sack

" Let's go " Tomoe ordered

" Uwahhhh! The animals are so cute! " Sumire and Mikan said cutely

" Errr... Why are they growling at us? " Mikan asked

" We captured them. Animals hate captivity you know" Ruka said

" Ohhh..."

" So these are the culprits that have been stealing our meats and eggs for the past 2 years? " The principal said

" Yes. "

" Were hungry damn it! " a voice said

" huh? Who said that?! " Sumire asked

" I did you stupid perm head! I want my e- Ite! "All of them looked to the cheetah who was bitten by a growling wolf at the ear and a glaring fox and a panther.

"Stupid! " the three said in unison as the principal, Sumire and Mikan with the boys jaws hanging open

" Sigh... i guess we have no choice " the fox said softly

" It's all Ina fault! " The panther said in annoyance

" Baka-Ina " The wolf said to the cheetah

" Sorry... "

" It's fine " the 3 animals said as they proceeded to tackle the cheetah

" Ahem Can you explain? " the principal asked

" y-yes " the fox said

" Girls, in our Human Forms " and as bright as the sun, the 4 animals glowed bright white and the people closed their eyes

...

" Now, let's talk " a soft melodious voice said

" Yeah, i want to eat my eggs now! " A melodious yet chirpy voice said

" Im really hungry! " A melodious yet with a tough tone on the edge of the voice said

" Let's hurry it then " A melodious with the tone of annoyance said

The principal and the students opened their eyes and looked with awe to 4 beautiful girls infront of them.

Mizuki blushed as he saw a 18 year old girl with long blond hair braided and is hung by her shoulder with a yellow rose to decorate it and with her bangs covering her left eye.

She had a strapless green dress with the edges of her skirt decorated by yellow roses with a soft naked feet and on her ankes was a vine wrapped around it with growing yellow flowers.

To Mizuki, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw with her glowing emerald eyes with long eye lashes that had a green eye shadow with a black eyeliner to bring her eyes out and high cheekbones painted with slight pink and her soft pink full lips.

The one that captured Ruka's attention was the girl that looked bored. She had LONG chocolate brown hair that reaches her ankles and on a small braid on her left and her bangs were clipped by a silver metal clip.

She had a brown dress that stops her thigh and wore a silver chest plate and shoulders armor with brown leather glowes on her hands and brown boots and on her back is a sword.

Ruka was mesmerized by her and mostly her eyes which were silver. Her slightly tanned skin looks smooth like the blond girl but Ruka was enchanted by her. Her heart shaped face with her mesmerizing silver eyes with silver eye shadow and high scheek bones with natural full pink lips.

Natsume widened his eyes as his heart skipped a beat when he saw the wolf he had meet 6 years ago turned into a beautiful woman.

With her long pink hair that reaches her lower back and a red ribbon loosely tied on her left side. She wore a pink dress with no sleeves with the skirt decorated in red flames and black fur on the ends with black boots on her long legs.

Her bangs parted to show her beautiful heart shaped face. Long eyelashes on her mesmerizing red orbs coated with black eye shadow and red eyeliner with red lipstick on her full kissable lips.

Tomoe was never amazed or entranced by a woman's beauty even the sexiest yet this g-no woman took his attention. He looked at the woman before him with his heart quickening its pace.

With her long blue-black hair with white tips on the ends to her butt-lenght hair that seemed to dance. She wore a white single sleeve dress. With her white dress reaching her thigh and her sleeve covered all of her left arm even the hand with the exception of her left fingers. She had white boots and on her back is a bow and a dozen of arrows.

Tomoe looked into her porcelain heart shaped face as she smiled at her friends. Her beautiful purple-lavander eyes with long eyelashes coated with white-purple eyeshadow and her naturally full kissable lips formed into a pout as her high cheek bones coated with a faint blush.

Tomoe took almost of his will not to grab the girl as her scent is driving him insane.

The principal, Mikan and Sumire noticed the faint blush on the boys as they looked at the gorgeous girls with faint blushes and smirked.

" ahem. Im sorry but... Let's continue " The principal had to stop a grin to show as he saw the boys realize they were looking at the girls.

" Oh okay. First let's do the introductions " The pink haired said

" Im Haruto Maruro the new principal of the elementary district. This is Mikage Tomoe, Yoroi Natsume, Nonogi Ruka and Yonomori Mizuki. I asked this boys to catch the culprits and they succeded and this are Sakuran Mikan and Akita Sumire. " The principal smirked

" Well, Im Kaaton Sakura the eldest, This is Kunai Tenrika the second eldest, this is Hana Ina the third and this is Mizuka Hina the youngest. We are the Onna sisters. We also admit that we have been stealing the meats and eggs since we dont have any other than vegetables. " The Pink haired, Sakura said

" It's all right. But.. do you have alices? "

Then suddenly the girls looked at him warily

They looked at each other and said

" Should we girls? " Sakura asked

" I think we dont have to? " Ina said

" Ina! Not think! Cause' we WONT have to! " Tenrika said

" I think we should. " The three girls looked at Hina " After all, this is a great opportunity to have a new change in our life since we have been doing the routine at least for the past 6 years so why not tell them? All we have to do is say our alices and join the academ. Kaa-san gave us this new life and we shouldn't waste it. Turning it down is like denying our mother's wish" Hina said

The three girls sighed and smiled " I guess we can "

The four girls turned to the principal and said

" I have the alice of a silver kitsune, water and ice, and the tenshi Byakugan. I'll just give you a watered version of the Byakugan, i have a vision length as 600 degrees. " Hina said

" I have the alice of a Red Wolf, fire and the Sakura petals. The sakura petals lets me able to use the sakura petals as my defense or offense and i can use an illiusion that can make anyone insane. " Sakura said

" I have the alice of a Emerald Cheetah, nature and wind and the Mistress of Death. I can see dead souls, how pure or taint your soul is and I also can pull them out or in to you. " Ina said

" And I have the alice of a Silver Panther, the metal and earth and lastly the Alice of Weapories. It allows me to mold any metal or earth into a weapon, i can make it stronger, faster and evolve it. " Tenrika said.

" What?! " The boys and girls shouted in shock

The 4 girls sighed and hold out their palm.

In Hina's palm, a silver kitsune appeared in a palm sized droplet with ice coated at it while angel wings on the sides to it and ice shards with droplets floated around it.

In Sakura's Palm, a blood red wolf was surrounded by a palm size flame with sharp sakura petals flated to it.

In Ino's Palm, An emerald cheetah stood with vines sprouting from Ina's palm and small thick wind that can be almost visible swirled around it with a single white soul floating on top of it.

And at Tenrika's palm is a Silver white panther crouching with metal around claw-like behind it with sharp metal needles flating around it.

...

_AMAZING!_


End file.
